


Date Gone Horribly... Okay.

by MaddieFurtado



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/Molly Hooper, F/M, Jealous Sherlock, One Shot, Protective Sherlock, Season/Series 03, Sherlock Being Sherlock, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Sherlock Holmes Has No Boundaries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 12:42:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13904256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddieFurtado/pseuds/MaddieFurtado
Summary: Text Copyright 2018 © Maddie FurtadoAll Molly wanted was a date. One bloody date. To dress up and go out somewhere. Be wined and dined by a nice bloke, but no... Sherlock has to ruin everything.One-shot. Sherlolly.





	Date Gone Horribly... Okay.

Molly entered her flat with a huff. She was tired, but other wise okay. When waking up this morning, Molly didn't think her day was going to turn out like this, but it did. All because of  _him._ Sherlock Bloody Holmes.

All Molly wanted was a date. One bloody date. To dress up and go out somewhere. Be wined and dined by a nice bloke, but no... Sherlock has to ruin everything. She's decided to move on from him. It's obvious that her love is one-sided and quiet honestly, she's tired of being manipulated by him because of her silly crush on the detective.

**_Flash Back_ **

_Molly walked into the FOX, smoothing her dress down with her hand. She walked up to the reservation booth and gave her name. The host smiled and walked her over to her assigned table. While walking there, a strapping young man stood up from the table to greet her. He hugged her softly, sending her a gentle smile. Molly blushed a bit and sat down._

_"I hope I'm not terribly late." Molly said, nervously._

_"No, you're fine. I just got here, myself."_

_Molly smiled, and picked up her glass of water, taking a sip. Right when she placed her glass down, their waiter handed both of them a menu and told them the specials. The waiter told them he'd give them a few minutes to decide and left them._

_"Where's my manners? The names, Charlie, miss. And you are?"_

_"Molly, Molly Hooper."_

_"It's nice to finally meet you."_

_"Likewise."_

_"I just want to apologize for my friend, Meena. She's the one that set this date up. I hope she wasn't too crazy with you." Molly giggled._

_"No, she was alright. You see, she's actually seeing my friend, Harry." Charlie chuckled, waving his hand._

_Molly's eye brows raised, setting the menu in her hands down onto the table._

_"She didn't tell me that."_

_"Yeah, so I guess that's how this whole thing started. I don't mind though - really. Especially when Meena has such beautiful friends." Charlie winked._

_Molly blushed a deep red. She was going to say something but was interrupted when the waiter came back for their orders._  

* * *

 

_"Can you believe that?" Charlie laughed._

_"Wow. It looks like you job is never a dull moment." Molly smiled, pushing her food around her plate._

_"Yeah, but enough about me! What do you do for a living?"_

**_Here we go...this is where he'll run._ **

_"I work at St. Bart's Hospital." She said with a genuine smile._

_"Oh yeah? You a doctor?"_

_"Yes, but not that kind of the doctor you’re thinking. I'm a pathologist." She replied, placing her fork down._

_"A patho- what?" He chuckled, sipping his water._

_"Pathologist. I - uh - help families when their loved one's pass away." She said, staring down in her plate._

_"Oh. How?" He asked._

_"I - uh…"_

_"She cuts up their body's, pulls out their organs and tests them."_

_"Bloody hell! You scared me! And, who the hell are you?"_

_Molly turned around in her chair and her mouth dropped open. Sherlock. Why is she so surprised?_

_"I'm Sherlock Holmes. And you - were just leaving. Come along Molly."  Sherlock said, grabbing Molly's arm and pulling her from her chair._

_"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing! Let her go!"  Charlie pushed himself up from his chair, following Molly and Sherlock._

_Everyone in the restaurant was watching the commotion._

_"Sherlock, let go of me!" Molly hissed._

_"Hey mate! I said - let go!"  Charlie grabbed Sherlock by the shoulder and right hooked him in the face, breaking his nose._

_"Sherlock!"_

_The rest of the people gasped in shock._

_"Serves you right, you bastard." Charlie said, smugly, wiping the blood on his pants._

_Sherlock held a hand to his nose and narrowed his eyes._

_"Sherlock, what are you doing?" Molly asked, irritated, crossing her arms._

_"Saving you." He replied, grabbing a clean napkin of the table beside him and wiping his face._

_"Saving her? From what?" Charlie asked, confused._

_"From you." Sherlock replied, matter-of-factly._

_"What th-" Chair stuttered._

_"Your name is Charlie, correct? Well Charlie, I'll tell you exactly what I'm saving her from. Your age, mid 30's. Part Scottish. From Wales, judging by your accent but just moved locally in the city. Works a boring office job, probably management because of the way your hair is cut. Recently been divorced. No children. You live in a one bedroom flat, with a dog from your latest marriage. A Scottish terrier? How telling._

_"But uh-" Charlie mumbled._

_A look of concern furrowed Molly's brow._

_"You’re addicted to internet porn, judging by the stain on your pants. Very classy. And you have a drinking problem. Who wouldn't with your lifestyle? How could I tell, you ask? Well, the slight tremor of your hand and the amount of alcohol you've consumed through this evening, says it all._   _You are also a compulsive liar and cheater, which is why your past 3 marriages have failed. Let's hope to god, if there is even one, that you didn't procreate."_

_Charlie frowned and backed up slightly from Sherlock and Molly. Everyone in the restaurant stayed quiet, shocked._

_"So, from all this, what I am saving Molly from is a lying, alcoholic, no good cheater with too much time on his hands. Come along, Molly."_

_Sherlock grabbed Molly's hand and started to pull her out of the restaurant. Before, they made it to the exit, Charlie went to grabbed at her other hand, which caused Sherlock to turn around and right hook him, like Charlie did to him just moments before. The rest of the customers gasped again, wishing this encounter would end. Charlie held his face, keeping his distance._

_Sherlock then proceeded to lead Molly out of the restaurant. Molly let him. After walking at least, a block away from the restaurant, in a daze, Molly yanked her hand out of his._

_"Molly?"_

_"Leave me alone, Sherlock! Don't follow me!"_

_“Where are you going? Stay with me!”_

_"Why would I?”_

_“Molly! Come back!”_

_“And if I don’t?”_

_Before Sherlock could say anything, Molly hailed a cab and went home._

* * *

 

So here we are, back in Molly's flat. Molly walked over to her kitchen and started to make herself a tea. She needs something hot to calm her nerves. Putting the kettle going, Molly didn't hear Sherlock enter her flat. When she turned around from her stove, she came face to face with Sherlock. 

"Sherlock, oh my god! You scared me." She said, grabbing her chest. 

"Sorry." 

Molly sighed and continued to make her tea. Not feeling generous enough to make him one as well. She then walked over to her couch and sat down. Sherlock walked into the living area, standing, just looking at her. 

“Say something.”

“Why? Will that change anything?”

"Molly..."

"I don't want to talk about it."

“What do you mean?”

“I  _said I_  don’t want to talk about it. “

After a couple of minutes of silence, Molly broke and spoke up again. 

“Listen, this can’t continue like this. “

“What are you saying?"

"What I'm saying is - this needs to stop!"

“Stop? I just saved you – you could at least show some gratitude.”

“I didn’t ask to be saved!”

"Molly..."

 "You can’t do this- you can’t just- you can’t just hurt people for me! I don’t want that!”

Molly placed her cup on the coffee table in front of her and crossed her arms together. 

"Listen, Molly, you need to tell me the next–”

“I actually don’t have to tell you anything because I can take care of myself and-”

“ _You could have got hurt!”_

Sherlock stared at Molly intensely. Molly kept her mouth shut, waiting for him to continue.

“I did it for you, Molly. I don’t want you hurt... at the cost of everyone else if that’s what it takes."

Sherlock then walked over to Molly and sat next to her on her couch. 

“Listen, I never wanted to hurt you.”

“That didn’t stop you from doing it, anyway."

"I'm sorry." Sherlock said earnestly, putting both her hands in his.

"I hate you.”

“I know. “

Sherlock and Molly sat in silence for a while, just holding each other's hands. Once Molly's anger disappeared, she noticed just how busted up Sherlock’s face was. 

“You’ve got blood just- kind of everywhere, really. Are you okay?”

“Uh. Sure.”

"Let me go get the emergency kit, I'll patch you up." Molly said, rising from the couch. 

But before Molly could leave, Sherlock held onto her hand, causing her to stop in her tracks.

“I deserve every bruise and cut.” 

“Why?”

“Because I’m a terrible person."

Molly smiled sadly.

"You're not a terrible person, Sherlock."

"So, you forgive me?"

"Yes, now let me go."

Sherlock finally let go of her hand. Molly then came back with the kit and patched up Sherlock's face.

"Ow!" 

"Stop being a baby!" Molly giggled.

"Aren’t you a doctor?" Sherlock teased. 

“I know what I’m doing. “

“Are you sure?" 

Molly smacked his arm. 

"Ow! Molly!" Sherlock said, pretending that it hurt. 

"Shut up.” Molly laughed.

Once she was finished, Molly packed up the emergency kit and walked to her bathroom to put it away. When she returned, she came to Sherlock typing away on his phone. She smiled slightly.

“Tea?” Molly asked, turning towards her kitchen to go put the kettle back on.

“I’d thought you’d never ask. Thank you, Molly.”

Before going back to her kitchen, Molly turned around to face Sherlock.

“Thank you, Sherlock. For what you did tonight, truly.”

Sherlock smiled genuinely at her.

“You’re very welcome, Molly Hooper.”

 


End file.
